


С другой стороны

by Klodwig



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: - Хочешь… хочешь я буду любить тебя? - спрашивает Неро.





	С другой стороны

— Я хотел, чтобы меня оберегали и любили, — наверное, хотя нет, не наверное, действительно впервые в своей длинной — короткой — жизни говорит он вслух. Признается себе — и тому, об чье плечо опирается, потому что идти самостоятельно так тяжело — почти невозможно.

Он так устал.

— Вместо этого я только выживал, — выдыхает он. — То тут, то там, я и мои кошмары.

Неро останавливается. V кажется, что впереди объявился новый враг, вылезший из Ада благодаря дереву, но нет, совершенно никого.

— Я тебя понимаю. Может, немного в меньшей степени, но моя жизнь была такая же. У меня был брат, но он погиб. Хочешь… хочешь я буду любить тебя? — фраза звучит так странно и неуместно там, где они сейчас, что V кажется, что его слабому рассыпающемуся телу сейчас еще станет недоставать воздуха.  
— А… твоя девушка?  
— Кирие? О нет, — Неро качает головой. — Нет, она больше, чем девушка. Она моя сестра. Она была рядом почти всю мою жизнь, но, пока не появился Данте, я был словно лишний в этом мире.

V не успевает ответить — чужие губы забирают у него дыхание, и сил уже не осталось сопротивляться — не то чтобы он хотел это делать. Ему хорошо — в этот миг — и как-то щемяще знакомо. В его памяти зияют дыры — наверное, именно об этом помнит другой.

— Давай, — Неро обжигает его истончившуюся кожу горячим дыханием. — Разберемся с этим всем и где-нибудь в другом месте…

V врет. Ему очень хочется соврать.

— Давай.

***

Тишина такая тяжелая и плотная, что её можно резать ножом. Во всем этом только Данте чувствует себя более-менее — он никогда не отличался особой эмпатией. Наверное, предполагает, что это нормально — не каждый день узнаешь, что у тебя есть живой родственник.

Неро больше всего выбивает из колеи именно то, что Данте знал. Знал — и все равно он сделал, они сделали, то, что сделали.

— Пойду подышу, — он выходит из фургона, закрывает дверь рукой — та такая непривычная и чувствует холод ручки.

Хорошо бы этой ночи быть холоднее — остудить ему голову после безумного, крайне насыщенного дня. И ветреннее — выдуть мысли, чтобы можно было вернуться к Кирие и просто лечь спать.

Дверь фургона хлопает еще раз.

— Я спал с Данте, — говорит Неро, словно это как-то скрасит дурацкую в своей ужасности ситуацию.

В Фортуне его уже как минимум забили бы камнями. Во всяком случае, попытались бы. В большом мире — осудили и назвали бы извращенцем.

Вергилий кивает так, словно не услышал ничего необычного. Словно ничего такого.

— И V… — ему хочется сказать, что V был еще более манящим, чем Данте в свое время, более притягательным и что устоять перед ним…  
— Я тоже спал с Данте.  
— Что?

Вергилий поворачивается к Неро. Его лицо куда живее, чем при первой (не первой) их встрече — ну или ему так кажется.

— Наша мать была человеком, а отец — демоном. Это отразилось на нашем с Данте воспитании, в частности, пределах дозволенного. Ты живешь человеческими взглядами, но, если посмотреть на другую свою сторону, там можно найти иную истину.

Неро почувствовал касание на своей шее. Стало еще жарче.

— У демонов, знаешь ли, намного меньше предрассудков. Все зависит от того, сколько в тебе дьявольщины.

Неро подается вперед.

Если у него ближайшие часы будут видны рога — он не удивится.


End file.
